Traditions Really Aren't That Bad
by Espresso Marie
Summary: Zexion is upset that Marluxia has dragged him downtown in the pouring rain just to fulfill a tradition. What he doesn't expect is to fall in Love with the beautiful singer. He soon learns that Traditions Really Aren't That bad.


**This is my first fanfic. Actually, It's my first story _ever!_ Ummm...just a few notes:**

**The background to this story is actually loosely based on my own experiences at the mentioned festival-thingy. It was pouring rain and there was only one really good band among all the wannabes. Aside from that, everything was made up. **

**Oh, I'd better do the Disclaimer:**

**I only own the plot. The characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix and Vine Street Showcase is a tradition of my town. I do not own either of the schools mentioned and they are not affiliated with this fic, neither they nor I recieve anything from this fic. Monetary or otherwise.**

**Thank You and Enjoy!**

See Traditions Really Aren't That Bad!

_Zexion_

This Sucks! It's raining, crowded, and the Christmas lights on the houses are giving me a migraine. The only reason I'm even here is because my best friend-slash-roommate, Lexaeus' cousin dragged me down here to meet his girlfriend and her and her brother's band. (A/N: Did that make any sense?)

I just moved to Paso in July because I got accepted to a University a couple of towns away. Since Lexaeus and I plan on attending Poly together, He agreed that I could split rent with him as he already had his own apartment. All in all, it's a pretty good arrangement, but this… being dragged by his pink haired cousin to experience the Vine street Showcase I could seriously do without! Why the _hell _couldn't Lexaeus come! Along with the annoyance of the rain and lights, the sounds of tinkly recorded music and amateur bands are making my ears bleed! Oh. What. Marly's talking to me.

"I really think you'll like Larxene and Demyx, Zexion. They're really good." I groan and he scowls. "Listen, Zex, don't judge them based on this crap!" He makes a hand gesture in the direction of a screamo band that just sucks! Bunch of posers. As we walk further down the street, I can hear an old man pretending to be Scrooge. He has the biggest crowd in front of his house. In my opinion, his insults are the best sounds I've heard all night.

"Idiots! How stupid can you get? They surround his house and egg him on to insult them."

"Zex. It's an _act_. It's _tradition!"_ He then proceeds to start humming _Tradition_ from Fiddler on the Roof.

"Marly. No. Screw tradition! What's the point? Crowds, bad music, awful light displays! Just…_why?_" Marluxia just groans and grabs my arm to pull me along further. I start to hear beautiful music coming from the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I stop dead in my tracks and Marluxia pushes me to the front of the crowd. I lose my breath as I see a beautiful man and I am pleased to notice that that beautiful voice is coming from him. He has light brown hair that's in a very weird style. His skin is soft and milky. His eyes are like liquid pools of passion and he's looking directly at me. I fear I may have fallen into the category of people who believe in love at first sight. And believe me I've just fallen hard. I gaze at him and memorize his features. Suddenly I realize the song is finished and he's speaking:

"You guys are totally awesome! We're gonna take a short break. Umm…there are some hot drinks to the left." He sets his guitar down and begins to walk over to Marluxia and me. A light brown and black blur dashes passes him.

"Marly~!"

"Hey Larxy!" he grabs the girl and kisses her. He gestures to me. "This is my best friend Zexion." I wave in response.

"So this is the fabled roommate." She winks. "It's nice to meet you. Oh! He's gay and single." I gape at her.

"Who's gay and single?" That enchanting voice asks. He looks at me and smiles. "Hi." he breathes, "I'm Demyx. What's your name?"

_Demyx_

Oh boy Larxene and her Marly-toy are at it again. They're trying to hook me up with someone. In this case it just happens to be Lexaeus' roommate and best friend. As our set draws to a close, I can see Marluxia's pink hair above the crowd. He pushes some one to the front of our crowd. As the crowd breaks, I see the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. His hair is silver blue and plastered to the right side of his face. His skin is a healthy tan and very soft-looking. I'd say he's about 5'2". I finish our song while looking directly at him. He's watching me with eyes that are the deepest blue I've ever seen. After announcing our break, I start to walk over to him. Unfortunately, my twin speeds past me and jumps her boyfriend. He greets her with a kiss and I hear him introduce the blue-haired beauty. Zexion. What a beautiful name.

"Who's gay and single?" I look at him and smile. "Hi, I'm Demyx. What's your name?" I know I just heard it but I just have to hear his voice.

"Zexion." he whispers. It's so sexy. Oh my God, I think I'm in love. Suddenly I get an idea. "Hey, you wanna see my twin get really pissed?"

"S-sure." I grin and jump on Marluxia.

"Marly-poo! It's so good to see you!" He awkwardly pats my back and I nuzzle into his chest.

"Demyx Antonio Snyder!"

"Yes, Larxene Elizabeth Snyder?" I say still cuddling with Marluxia.

"Get off my boyfriend!" Hehe, works every time. I hear a soft chuckle from Zexion and let go of Marly to stand beside him.

"Marly didn't seem to mind too much." he laughs at me. I smile and offer him an arm.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure." I lead him to a couple chairs behind the covered stage, out of sight of the crowd. I let go of his hand to grab some cider.

_Zexion_

His hand molds perfectly to mine. It is very warm and, despite his fingers being calloused, soft. He lets go of my hand in the interest of finding warm drinks.

"Here," he says, handing me a foam cup, "I know it's not much, but it's warm and your hands are freezing." he sets his own cup on the ground next to his chair and takes my free hand in both of his. Oh God, so warm!

"Th-thanks." I whisper, rubbing his hand with my thumb to create more friction.

"So Marluxia tells us that you're new around here. Where'd you live before?"

"North Carolina. Specifically, Jacksonville."

"Wow. That's all the way across the Country! You moved here just to attend the University?"

I take a drink of the weak but warm cider. "Yeah. I'd heard that Poly is a well rounded University and since Lexaeus was attending, I figured I might as well shoot for it."

"How did you two meet?"

"He used to live near me when we were young. We both grew up on base and went to base school together. His parents died and he was sent to live with his grandparents. Even though he moved out here, we were able to keep in touch through email and calls."

"It's great that you are able to be together again! I'm attending the Junior College right now but I'm transferring next Quarter! That way, you, Lexy and I can be together!"

"I'd like to be together." I lean in a bit, I just can't resist him. "Listen…I know we just met but--" My sentence was cut off by Larxene's screeching.

"Yo Demmy, You coming back or can I take over?"

"Take over, Larx!" He shouts. He then looks back at me. "Together would be good." he breathes and meets me half way.

_Demyx_

Oh. My. God. His lips are so soft! I move my lips against his. He tastes like rain and cider and…and perfection. Yes perfection is the word to describe him. The kiss is like nothing I've ever felt before. It may seem rash, but I really think this man is the one. Not Axel. Not Xigbar. Not Xaldin. Zexion is the one and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. What am I thinking! I've known him for like twenty minutes!

He tilts his head and deepens the kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth and lightly strokes mine. Oh God! He takes my tongue in between his lips and sucks. I open my eyes a fraction and I see his eyes are open. Such a deep blue….

"Yo Dem!" That red-headed annoyance-also-known-as-Axel, calls, "Come and help us pack up!" Zexion releases my tongue. I sigh softly.

"Stay awhile?"

"Of course." He leans up to kiss me. "We haven't spent nearly enough time together yet." I just chuckle and kiss him softly.

"Okay."

**Okay...so please tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas. Reviews would be nice...I would love to recieve good writing tips. If so desired, I can turn this into a multi-chapter story. Oh yeah...If you happened to read my profile, I lied. I'll try to post the Lex and Zex friendship story as soon as I get it finished and typed.**


End file.
